Currently, when a vehicle is in a collision, crash, or other impact in which the vehicle may be damaged and the occupants may be injured, there is no system available for providing emergency response personnel a detailed, event-specific estimate of the passengers injuries before they arrive on the accident scene. Instead, emergency response personnel may receive only limited information, such as notice that the vehicle was in a head-on collision, was involved in a roll-over accident, or that there was air-bag deployment. From this limited information, based upon their experience and/or training, the emergency response personnel can estimate generally what injuries might be expected and can estimate generally what type of response to the accident scene. Additionally, non-medical emergency response personnel who arrive on the accident scene may provide limited information based upon their observations, such as whether a passenger is bleeding, has obvious broken bones, or is unconscious. However, until emergency response personnel with medical training arrive at the accident scene, they will only have a general or vague expectation of what type of injuries may need to be treated.
Insurance companies that insure the vehicles involved in collisions typically are not notified that one of their insured vehicles was involved in a crash until a claim is filed by the insured or another party. Even if the insurance company was alerted to the accident, it would not know what type of injuries might be expected from the collision or what type of property damage claims may be filed. It is not until the injured passengers or others file a claim that the insurance company will know the scope of its potential liability for personal injuries arising from the accident. Similarly, until an insurance company claims adjuster inspects the vehicle and property damage, the insurer will not know the extent of property damage claims that may result from the accident.